Tuka Luna Marceau
Tuka Luna Marceau (テュカ・ルナ・マルソー Tuka Runa Marusō), alternatively romanized as Chuka Luna Marceau, is an Elf and a protagonist of Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!. Despite her age, she has the appearance of a sixteen year old girl. She is from a very uncommon race of elves, with blond hair and blue eyes, and had been living with her father in the Koan Forest village of Kowan. The whole village was destroyed by the attack of an ancient dragon and thanks to the sacrifice of her father, Hodor Marceau, she was the only survivor. She is found by Itami and company, and is taken to the JSDF base at Alnus Hill. However, she has a hard time coping with her father's loss and eventually starts viewing Itami as a replacement for him, much to his chagrin. Personality Tuka is a cheerful girl though somewhat reserved and prone to panicking in dangerous situations. She showed signs of a psychotic break after her rescue from the ruined village in Koan Forest, refusing to accept that her father died at the hands of the Flame Dragon until it was finally killed. During a peaceful slumber, Tuka has a proclivity of sleeping naked. Appearance Tuka is a beautiful, blond elf with blue eyes and pointed ears, who looks like a teenage girl despite her age. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt which leaves her stomach exposed, and a belt that fastens thin blue jeans which don't completely cover her legs and red shoes. She also has a red band around her neck, the only article of clothing she retains from her former life before her rescue. History Prior to the Flame Dragon attack on her elfen village, she and her father lived peacefully in their homes in the elven village in the middle of the forest. Plot Tuka was first seen in a well after the Flame Dragon attack, where she was thrown by her father immediately before his death. Unable to climb out of the well, she waited for rescue until Itami inadvertently knocks her out by dropping a bucket into the well. She is unconscious during most of the trip back, including the evacuation of Coda, only awakening the next day shortly before the Flame Dragon attacks the convoy. She manages to communicate that the Third Recon Team should target the dragon's remaining eye as they attempt to drive it off, allowing them to keep it at bay long enough to bring an RPG to bear and blow one of its forelegs off, forcing it to flee. Tuka continues to accompany Itami through the next few months, occasionally making use of her spirit magic to aid him and 3rd Recon. Unable to cope with the loss of her father, she first acts as though he is staying at the base, insisting on two rooms and extra portions of meals. Her mental stability deteriorates over time and eventually, she latches onto Itami, calling him "father." In an effort to bring her to her senses, Itami brings Tuka along on the hunt for the Flame Dragon and forces her to aid in its defeat. Having avenged her father, she recovers — but refuses to stop calling Itami "father," claiming it had become a habit. Skills and Abilities * Archery: Tuka is very proficient at archery and can hit her enemies from long distances. She owns a Compound bow. * Longevity: '''As a High Elf, Tuka has an extremely long lifespan even among elves. It's shown that the elven village has some elders, but they have to live an extremely long time to show signs of "oldness" even so, they will appear mostly youthful even to their grave. * '''Spirit Magic: '''Tuka can control winds to an extent, allowing her to enchant her arrows to fly faster. She can also cast a sleep spell on multiple people at once. * '''Music: In the anime and manga she is shown playing the flute. Trivia *Tuka felt that she was a lesbian, but upon encountering Itami she had to rethink her position, though Itami is the only man she is attracted to and she likes him (some what call him father). Tuka also admires Kurokawa and blushes whenever she is around her. *She declares that she wants to marry Itami. *Tuka is a worshiper of Lunaryur. Like Lelei and Rory, she likes to meet a deity, in her case are Apollo, and Hathor. *Tuka can hold a grudge in Manga chapter 67 she is on Shandy Gaff Marea for disappearing for four days and not telling them she would be gone. *Tuka sleeps nude when she enters Itami's bed while she thought of him as her father. See her early in the morning prior to dressing above. Gallery Tuka Luna's anime appearance.jpg|Tuka's anime appaerance. Tuka Luna Marceau in well wearing native dress.png|Tuka Luna Marceau in a well wearing dress. Tuka Luna Marceau with bow.png|Tuka with a bow and arrow. The girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4.png|Tuka prepares her Compound bow for battle as the girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4. Tuka and Itami Tuka with her new compound bow Anime Episode 10.png|Tuka with her Compound bow, anime Episode 10. Tuka Luna Marceau with compound bow manga Chapt 22.png|Tuka Luna Marceau with Compound bow during the fight at the bathouse, manga chapter 22. GATE Cast Reveal Tuka Luna Marceau Tu.png|Tuka tries sauna Piña and Tuka sky diving from volume 8 of light novels.png|Piña and Tuka skydiving from volume 8 chapter 6 of the light novels. Itami afraid to sky dive with the girls from Lite Novel 8 chap 6.png|Itamy is afraid to skydive with the girls Tuka gives him a peice of her mind while Yao and Rory look on. From Volume 8 Chapt 6. Itami and girls at formal party in Italica note formal attire.png|Itami and girls or Resource Investigation Team at formal party in Italica note formal attire and escorts for Lelei and Yao manga chapter 49 page 25. Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song. Yanagida and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Yanagida and the grils from the second season endcredit song Anime episodes 13-23 The girls from the second season Anime end song.png|The girls from the second season Anime end song. Tuka the naturally natural type Elf girl Manga Onsen Traveling Chapter.png|Tuka the naturally natural type Elf girl Manga Onsen Traveling Chapter. Tuka swarmed by fairies.png|Tuka swarmed by fairies after the news of their defeating the Flame Dragon reached Rondel Manga chapter 62 page 8 Chapter 57.png|Tuka just awakining prior to dressing Manga Chapter 57 introductory art. Tuka using sleep magic in Italica Manga chapter 14 page 4.png|Tuka using sleep magic in Italica Manga chapter 14 page 4. 101285.jpg|Rory and Tuka struggle to fight the hordes of Arachnid. YPOSYFH.png|Tuka annoyed at her father's behavior during their reunion as he tries to teach Itami on how to manage his harem. LArtJsg.png|Tuka holding her baby sister. weA0TiV.jpg|Tuka demonstrates her archery skill by shooting a wooden board placing on the top of Itami's head. JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem.png|JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem Manga chapter 72 page 7. Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice.png|Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice, coriander. They use their magic to create it, but create a giant salamander Chapter 4 page 7 Gate 4 Koma Yuno.png|The death of Tuka's friend Yuno followed closely by the dissaperance of her father caused Tuka's mental problems. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kowan Residents Category:Empire Citizens Category:High Elves